Yoshi and Team 7
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: This story focuses on Yoshi my version of course during a time where he is part of Team 7. They get involved in all sorts of comical moments and situations throughout this story. Takes place in my SSB/Naruto fan series. Feel free to submit some ideas for later chapters anytime.


**Yoshi and Team 7**

**Summary****: This story takes place in a fan made alternate universe with a much younger Yoshi (my version) as a member of Team 7, along with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, as well as their sensei Kakashi. This will basically involve them getting into all sorts of comical moments and what not.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers belong to Nintendo. All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"YOSHI, COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE MONSTER, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID." yelled an adult male villager as he and two others chased after the young reptile, whom was laughing at them as he did.

Yoshi was a humanoid green and white dinosaur, whom was 12 years old. For what was known, Yoshi was an all around intelligent youngster and aspiring shinobi, yet also a hyperactive and playful prankster. Ever since he was 6, he pulled all sorts of pranks on various villagers, thus earning him the title of *The Reptilian Jokester*.

"Ha ha ha ha, you guys can't catch me. I'm too tricky for anyone to stop." taunted Yoshi.

However, he was soon proven wrong when he suddenly bumped into someone along the way.

"Hey, watch where you're-" he trailed off when he looked up to see that it was none other than Miyoka, his adoptive mother, whom was also a kunoichi. She was currently looking down at him with her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face.

"Uh oh."

"Yoshi, what do you think you're doing?" she asked with a furious tone.

"This troublesome reptile has gone too far. He's been running around the village throwing water balloons, setting up traps and dumping paint on everyone from the rooftops." said the villager.

"I was just having fun, they were only harmless pranks." Yoshi argued.

"There's nothing fun about pulling tricks on everyone you little brat."

"You just don't have a sense of humor, that's the problem."

"Why you little-"

"That's enough. Yoshi, you need to apologize right now." Miyoka demanded.

"But I-"

"Yoshi!"

"Fine. I'm sorry about what I did."

"That's more like it."

"The next time you do something like this again, we're reporting you to the Hokage." said the second villager.

With that, they then walked away, leaving Yoshi with Miyoka.

"*sigh* Yoshi, you are really beginning to test my patience with your antics. You just graduated from the Academy a month ago, and yet you still goof around. I'm starting to think maybe you should have been held back a year." lectured Miyoka.

"Not another lecture again. I know that I'm a ninja now, but I still feel like having fun. That's what Naruto does in his free time. I don't see why anything should be different."

"Don't go comparing yourself to Naruto again. Sure he may be hyper and playful like you, but he knows better even though he doesn't have a family. And plus, rather than playing around all the time, you should be focusing more on improving your ninja skills, like Kimko and some of your friends."

"I see."

"But more importantly, you're suppose to be on a mission with your team right now. They've been waiting at the gate for you all day."

"Oh no, I forgot. I better hurry."

"Good luck Yoshi."

"Thanks."

Yoshi soon took off running, waving goodbye to Miyoka as he went off to meet up with his teammates. Yoshi was riddled with excitement as he was eager to find out what the mission was for today.

"_I can't believe I forgot about today's mission. I can already suspect that Naruto's gonna be impatient for waiting all day. But hey, that's how he always is. And knowing Sakura, she'll probably snap at me for sure, but that's not important. And I don't even care what Sasuke will say, I don't even like that jerk and yet I'm on a team with him. Kakashi sensei shouldn't be a problem, he's more patient than most people think._" thought Yoshi.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Where is he, I don't have all day here." mentioned Naruto while standing at the gate with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Just be patient Naruto, he'll be here." Kakashi assured him.

"I hate to admit it, but Naruto's right. It's been 4 hours now." said Sakura.

"We should just leave without him. He's nothing but a loser anyway." commented Sasuke.

"Settle down, all of you. He's just running a little late."

"_Yeah right, this talk coming from someone who's always late to our training sessions._" thought Naruto.

About three minutes later, Yoshi finally showed up.

"Hey everyone, I'm here." said Yoshi.

"What took you so long. You should have been here by now." said a frustrated Sakura.

"Don't get all aggressive towards me, I just lost track of time."

"You know Yoshi, lately you've been very inattentive all the time. I don't even know why you became part of our team to begin with."

"For your information Sakura, I never asked to be apart of this team. Iruka sensei assigned me to the team as a member because the Hokage recommended it."

"Hmph, whatever." said Sasuke.

"_God, I hate this guy so much. If only the others weren't right here, I'd show him who the real loser is._" thought Yoshi.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, let's get going." said Kakashi.

"Finally." said a relieved Naruto.

Afterwards, they took off from the village to begin their mission.

"Hey Kakashi sensei." said Yoshi eagerly.

"What is it Yoshi?"

"About this mission we're on, what are we doing exactly?"

"Sorry Yoshi, you'll have to wait until we get to our destination."

"Come on, you can tell me. I really wanna know."

"Just wait."

"Come on sensei, please. Tell me what the mission is."

"No can do."

"Please tell me, I need to know."

"You're not gonna stop asking until you get a straight answer, are you?"

"Right. So tell me already."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Really sure?"

"Yes, now just tell me. What's our mission?"

"If must you know, this is a exclusive mission that will not be explained until further notice. That's all I can tell you."

Yoshi's eagerness faded into annoyance at that one response.

"Wait a minute, I get it. The reason you won't tell me is not because you're keeping it secret. You just don't wanna tell me, do you?"

"I don't believe that ever crossed my mind."

"Oh forget it. I'll just wait until we get there like you said."

Throughout the whole way, Yoshi just walked along with the others without even saying one word at all. He had to admit that as much as he hated not knowing about certain things, he had to learn how to cope with being patient.

"Yoshi, can I ask you one simple question?" asked Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Besides the whole part where you said that you lost track of time, what's the real reason you showed up 4 hours late?"

"Didn't you hear me earlier, I said that I lost track of time."

"You're not fooling me Yoshi, you were out playing pranks again, weren't you?"

"Shoot, I hate it when you do that."

"Just typical, always pulling tricks like usual. You are incredibly immature." said Sakura.

"And also a complete loser." added Sasuke.

"SHUT UP, NOBODY ASKED YOU SASUKE." yelled Yoshi in a rage.

"That's enough, save your energy for the mission." said Kakashi.

They all stayed quiet for the rest of the way, although Yoshi spent most of the time casting a death glare at Sasuke, who simply ignored him while Sakura was glaring back at Yoshi.

"_Ooh, I just can't stand Sasuke. His selfish attitude is really getting on my nerves. But of course that doesn't matter to anyone else. To everyone else he's an all around popular guy, girls practically swoon over him. If only I had the chance, I'd strangle him right_ _now_." thought Yoshi._  
_

"_Sometimes Yoshi can be such a pain. He's even more annoying than Naruto, not to mention extremely immature. If he thinks about laying one hand on Sasuke, I'll make him regret it_." thought Sakura.

* * *

**Later on at a farm...**

"Thank you all so much for coming to my farm. It's been so long since me and my family have had any help around here." said the farmer.

"We're glad to be of assistance." said Kakashi with a polite tone.

"We've got a serious problem. My kids accidentally left the gates open, and all my animals ran away. They went off into a nearby town that's not too far from here."

"No worries sir, we'll bring them back safe and sound." said Sakura.

"WAIT A MINUTE,HANG ON. YOU CALL THIS A MISSION? ALL WE'RE DOING IS CATCHING ESCAPED ANIMALS. HOW IS THAT SUPPOSE TO BE A MISSION?" yelled an angry Yoshi.

"Yoshi, settle down." Kakashi told him.

"CATCHING ANIMALS IS STUPID. I HATE GOING ON A LOW LEVEL MISSIONS. THEY AREN'T EVEN WORTH-"

Yoshi was soon cut off when Naruto angrily bashed him on the head, knocking him out.

"PUT A LID ON IT ALREADY, YOU ARE A SUCH A PAIN." yelled Naruto furiously.

"_And people say that I'm annoying. Gimme a break._" thought Naruto.

"You'll have to excuse Yoshi, he tends to overreact a lot." mentioned Kakashi.

"It's nothing. My daughters are the same way." replied the farmer.

About two hours later, Naruto, Sakura and Yoshi all went searching through the town for the missing farm animals while Kakashi and Sasuke stayed at the farm to keep an eye on things.

"What's the big idea hitting me like that Naruto?" asked Yoshi.

"It was the only thing I could do to shut you up. You shout way too much." said Naruto.

"Oh, and you don't?"

"At least I don't do it constantly like you do."

"Naruto's right, you deserved it." said Sakura.

"Hey, don't go getting mad at me just because I don't like this mission Sakura. I was hoping for a mission more better than searching for farm animals."

"We're only genin, we aren't prepared for the higher ranked missions yet."

"But still, I don't see what the big deal is."

Before Naruto or Sakura could reply, their attention was diverted by the sound of someone screaming nearby. They looked over in the direction of the sound to witness what appeared to be a goat eating vegetables out of a woman's grocery basket. After it was done, it then ran away

"Someone stop that goat, it just ate all the vegetables out of my basket." said the woman.

"I'll catch him." said Naruto before heading off after the goat.

"Something tells me that this is not gonna be easy." mentioned Yoshi.

"Tell me about it." responded Sakura.

Pretty soon, all three genin went running around trying to catch the escaped animals. But it proved to be more harder than they thought. The goat that Naruto was chasing continued to elude his grasp at every turn. Even with the use of his Shadow Clone Jutsu, he was unable to lay one hand on it. Yoshi was currently trying to catch two pigs while Sakura attempted to round up a flock of chickens.

As the hours went by, the animals were all caught one by one and safely escorted back to the farm, with Sakura and Naruto having the most progress. Despite some difficulty, Yoshi was able to catch a few of the remaining animals.

In a matter of time, all of the animals were back at the farm where they belong.

"Well sir, all of your animals were quite a handful, but we managed to bring them all back as requested." announced Sakura.

"Thank you, I really appreciate your hard work." said the farmer.

"Good, now that we're done here, let's get back to the village. Because I can't stand another minute of being around these animals." said Yoshi.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." said Naruto.

"Try going for two bulls who charge after you the moment they feel threatened."

"You are such a loser." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ooh I am so gonna-"

Yoshi didn't have the chance to finish as he was suddenly charged from behind by a large bull, who sent him flying high up into the air before he came falling head first back down to the ground. Naruto couldn't help bursting out with laughter at the sight of this. Sakura herself couldn't resist the urge and started laughing at Yoshi as well.

"CUT IT OUT. IT'S NOT FUNNY." yelled Yoshi.

But his two teammates just kept on laughing.

After bidding farewell to the farmer, Kakashi and his team began heading off on their way home. Since Yoshi still had to recover from being hit by a bull, Naruto was forced to carry him on his back the whole way.

"Well, at least that's all over." said Yoshi.

"I'll say. And by the way, sorry about laughing at you back there. It was just so funny seeing you get struck like that by a bull." Naruto said.

"It took me by surprise, that's all there is."

"Yeah right, you had it coming."

"I just hope that our next mission will be much better and more exciting than this one."

"I'm with you on that."

"Man, I am so hungry. I could really use some ramen right about now."

"Hey, I want ramen just as much as you do."

"Seriously you two. Can't you think of anything other than eating ramen all the time?" asked Sakura with annoyance.

"You just don't understand ramen like we do." Yoshi argued.

"Whatever, it's just pathetic."

"The only thing that's pathetic is your foul tempered attitude."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" yelled Sakura.

"YOU HEARD ME." Yoshi yelled back.

"I'VE GOT HALF A MIND TO PUNCH YOUR SKULL RIGHT OUT OF YOUR HEAD."

"OH PLEASE, LIKE YOU COULD EVEN TRY IT."

"YOU'RE DARN RIGHT I COULD."

"DON'T START WHAT YOU CAN'T FINISH."

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi all just groaned in dismay. They had a feeling that Yoshi and Sakura's arguing would probably last for at least 3-5 hours. Knowing them and their fierce tempers, it may even last longer.

* * *

**Well, here's the first chapter. This story is mainly for comedy and entertainment.**

**It may not be funny now, but it will be as it goes along.**

**And before anyone gives me a hard time about this story, I should point out that this takes place in a fan made continuity of my imagination. So I don't want any insults or harsh responses.**

**I'm already aware that normally ninja teams are composed of four members, but I decided to make an exception.**

**I know that Yoshi couldn't really do all this stuff, but in my stories he can.**

**Plus, here's a brief explanation of his history in this world:**

** In this reality, Yoshi is depicted as a young dinosaur who is one of the last members of a clan known as the Dino clan, whom was killed by an unknown assailant. Throughout his years growing up with an adoptive family, Yoshi went on to become not only an intelligent kid, but also a mischievous troublemaker, playing pranks on the villagers in Konoha merely for amusement, despite being scolded for his behavior. However, he remained unaware of the destructive monstrosity that was currently sealed within him.**

**When he began attending the Academy, he was labeled as a class clown due to his rambunctious personality. But despite this, he proved to be a capable student, excelling greatly in most of his taijutsu (where he would meet his rival Sonic) and ninjutsu classes, and much more. He even befriends a fellow classmate named Naruto Uzumaki, whose hyperactive personality was equal to his own.**

**To see the rest of this summary, go to my profile. I'm serious.**

**Later.**


End file.
